Perfect World
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Van & Hitomi]] .::LEMON::. Oneshot. Basado en el capitulo 19. El cuerpo no pide razones ni permiso, solo responde a los estímulos de otro cuerpo. Van y Hitomi lo descubren juntos y simplemente se dejan llevar.


**_PERFECT WORLD _**

Por: _Maeda Ai._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

_El cuerpo no pide razones ni permiso, solo responde a los estímulos de otro cuerpo._ **-Maeda Ai.-**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

Una chica corre apresurada por los jardines del castillo de Asturia. No puede, no quiere volver a leer el futuro de las personas; siempre ve cosas desagradables y eso le esta matando poco a poco.

De pronto, se detiene...también esta cansada de correr, de huir de sus inmensos problemas; decide sentarse y seguir inmersa en sus pensamientos... ¿Qué más le queda hacer?.

Un apuesto joven se acerca a ella, le preocupa su expresión; verla triste o preocupada es muy común, pero aun así le extrañó su expresión de derrota.

Sin más, la invita a conversar con el para que ahogue sus penas y después, se retiran al escondite del Guymeleft más extraordinario de toda Gaea.

**Y eso pasó?. **

**Si, ya sé que no se oye muy bien. Pero no sabia que hacer...que tonta soy. **

La jovencita había descargado todos sus problemas a su amigo, este último le lanza lo que al parecer es una fruta...Vaya, los consejos salen sobrando. La invita a beber de su néctar.

Hitomi prueba un poco del jugo de aquella fruta, hasta ahora desconocida por ella, y...guack, sabia amargo.

**Guack, que amargo...¿Qué es esto?. **

**Es una bizuka, te dará energía. **

_"Al menos calmará mi sed", _pensó, aunque eso no le quita lo amargo, lastima...a no haber más, pues no hay remedio.

Resignada al sabor, Kanzaki se animó a beberse el contenido sin más quejas.

Mientras, el joven Slanzar meditaba si debía decirle cuan importante era para él, había que aprovechar la oportunidad ya que estas eran escasas, en especial porque Merle siempre estaba con el, cosa que dificultaba todo; hasta que el muchacho se armó de valor y comenzó a declarar su sentir...

**Tengo algo muy importante que discutir con tigo...**

**Qué?. **

**Es algo que quería decirte, desde hace algunos días...**

_"Que querrá decirme Van?",_ Hitomi pensaba, curiosa por enterarse de algo que de seguro era sumamente importante.

**Hitomi, quiero decirte algo; quiero decirte que te necesito... que sinceramente te necesito. **

**Por qué Van¿Tú?...¿Por qué?. **

**Además yo...te necesito mucho...yo te necesito a ti...es que yo, yo...**

**No puede ser. **

Increíble, Van Fanel necesitaba a una mujer, no lo creía...Para qué, esta era una confesión amorosa muy extraña e inesperada; se sentía confundida¿Qué debía hacer?.

Fanel es guapo y mucho, pero Allen...Allen, para que pensar en él...el problema era con Van.

El joven se dio vuelta para mirarla y...

**Necesito tu poder...Sabes que Zaibach esta cerca y al parecer te tienen miedo, no sabemos que quieran hacer con el legado de Atlantis pero, Escaflowne tiene que ser mucho más poderoso y no sé hasta donde lo pueda controlar, así que por favor...ayúdame.**

Maldita sea , eso era lo que tenia que decir?. Mejor se hubiera quedado callado.

Hitomi no sólo se decepcionó con las últimas palabras que pronunció el Riujin, sino que se enfado con él...y ella que se había ilusionado con sus palabras.

**¿No tienes algo más importante que decir?...era eso, solo eso?. **

La chica de la luna fantasma se había incorporado para reclamar por la reciente decepción; su actitud confundió al muchacho¿Qué era lo que deseaba oír?.

**Eres demasiado insensible. **

**Disculpa si te molestó lo que dije, pero... **

**Pero nada...tu verdaderamente no sabes como me siento. **

La impotencia recorría su persona y solo pudo aguantarse el coraje; bajo la cabeza y cualquiera hubiera dicho que comenzaría a llorar., pero...

**Hitomi por favor no llores, yo...**

**Idiota, no iba a llorar, no hay razón. **

Slanzar se sintió aliviado, aunque también indignado; la palabra "idiota" simplemente no le agradaba para su persona y menos viniendo de la chica frente a el.

Tampoco podía quejarse, se porto como un cobarde al no decirle lo que realmente deseaba decirle...bueno, exactamente lo que debía decir.

**Tienes razón, no sé como te sientes...pero intento saberlo. **

**Ya déjalo así, Van, ya no importa. **

Hitomi iba a retirarse para no pelear más, no quería agregar un problema más a su lista negra y mucho menos si el problema era con Slanzar.

**Hitomi...**

La chica volteó al escuchar su nombre y vio algo distinto en aquel joven, algo de determinación. Fanel se acercó con lentitud y sin apartar sus ojos de ella; incluso a él le costaba trabajo creer lo que estaba haciendo.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca de la jovencita, alcanzó sus manos con las propias e intentó decirle algo...

**Hitomi, es que yo...tu...tu me gus, tu me gustas mucho. **

**¿Queeeé dices!. **

Kanzaki se sorprendió bastante, no es que no quisiera oír esas palabras o que le molestaran, era solo que jamás creyó escucharlas venir de una persona tan inexpresiva como Van.

Su impresión la hizo reaccionar y soltar por reflejo las manos que aprisionaban las suyas, y esto, por su puesto que entristeció al rey.

Tanta tristeza, tanta tristeza era desesperante; los ojos de Kanzaki también se ensombrecieron al detectar tanta infelicidad en su compañero y saber que en parte era su culpa la hacia sentir como la peor persona sobre la tierra que pisaba.

**No por favor, disculpa es que yo no sé como reaccionar a lo que me dices. **

Esas fueron las palabras de arrepentimiento que Hitomi expresaba, intentando mejorar el animo de su amigo, pero sin conseguirlo.

Un breve beso en la mejilla y una caricia sobre la misma tampoco fueron suficientes; Slanzar se entristecía con fuerza y facilidad.

**Vamos Van, reacciona ya¿Qué debo hacer para disculparme?. **

**Quedarte a mi lado...para siempre. **

Kanzaki se sorprendió aun más con aquella propuesta. ¿Cómo le pedía eso?.

Su reacción fue desviar la mirada y disculparse por no poder hacer semejante cosa.

**Es por Allen, verdad?. **

Preguntó tristemente el Riujin, obteniendo un gesto negativo por parte de la muchacha y una sonrisa muy forzada para despejar las dudas...sin resultado alguno.

El joven puso una cara de incredulidad y esta desesperó a Hitomi; debía hacerle ver que en verdad no era por el caballero Chezard que lo estaba rechazando, pero como lo lograría?.

**¿Cómo hago para que me creas?. **

**Ya te dije...quédate con migo para siempre. **

**No puedo hacer eso y lo sabes...pero si puedo... **

La chica de ojos verdes se acercaba al jovencito.

Ya junto a él, tomó el rostro del mismo entre sus manos y lo acercó al propio, culminando con un beso extremadamente tranquilo y relajante, además de ser inesperado por Slanzar.

**Van, tu también me gustas. **

**Pues no parece que sea así. **

**Oh, vamos, tampoco creo que yo te guste. **

**Pero así es. Tanto, me gustas tanto, que yo...**

**Qué tu que?. **

**Que te haría mía en este mismo instante. **

**No te atreverías¿o sí?. **

Esto último lo dijo con un tono de voz bastante bajo y en forma suplicante, deseando que solo fuera una broma; también dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás tratando de alejarse para no provocar más al Riujin, temerosa de que cumpliera con sus palabras.

**¿Quisieras averiguarlo?. **

Le preguntó insultante; Fanel había dejado las bromas de lado y comenzaba a hablar tan en serio como nunca antes.

La chiquilla desvió la mirada sin decir palabra, estaba dudando y eso divirtió al joven ya que si dudaba en decir "no", podía tomar eso como un posible "si", y esto lo divertía bastante.

Comenzó a acercarse a ella y pese a que esperaba que intentara apartarse de él, no fue así, solo seguía ahí parada mirando a un lado, tratando de no aumentar la dificultad de la situación.

Frente a ella, Van Fanel la miro fijamente por breves instantes para poco después inclinarse un poco y comenzar a recorrer el cuello de la joven con sus labios, detectando el escalofrío que esto le provocó a la chica y siguiendo su recorrido sin detenerse.

Sus brazos rodearon la frágil figura femenina, y sus manos se deslizaron bajo el saco del uniforme que la chica portaba. Una vez de bajo de la prenda, las manos del Riujin siguieron su camino sobre la tela de la blanca camisa , dibujando las curvas del cuerpo de la mujer sobre la misma tela, deteniéndose sobre los dos atributos femeninos más deseados por un hombre.

La mirada de Hitomi se clavó en los ojos del rey de Fanelia, con un claro rubor en sus mejillas. Jamás pensó que el muchacho llegaría tan lejos, pero lo hizo, y ella no fue capaz de resistirse a eso...estaba avergonzada.

Las manos del muchacho estaban ocupadas tratando de desabrochar los botones de la camisa; hacia un gran esfuerzo por no terminar rompiendo la prenda pues los nervios y la excitación no lo dejaban concentrarse.

Por fin, con todos los botones fuera del ojal, abrió la camisa y pudo ver la ropa interior de la chica; mientras Kanzaki seguía mirándolo a los ojos, parecía que aun tenía dudas en seguir, o dejar las cosas sin empeorar.

Mirarla así le hacia recordar algo a Van Fanel; la ocasión en que ella estuvo a punto de morir, sino es que ya lo estaba. En ese incidente, el pudo ver su figura, aunque no le prestó atención puesto que la mujer que quería se estaba muriendo.

Dejo ese escalofriante recuerdo de lado y la miro para despejar su mente, ella aun seguía con la mirada perdida en sus ojos, seguramente también estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

Nuevamente dirigió sus labios al cuello de la mujer frente a el para besarlo pausadamente, dirigiéndose a su oído y susurrándole...

**¿Puedo continuar?. **

Vaya pregunta¿Por qué la haría?; aun quedaba algo de amabilidad en ese hombre, o quizás era consideración para con ella...no lo sabia, como saberlo, si todo era tan rápido.

Hitomi lo meditó un poco, en verdad se puso a pensar si debía o no, que razones tenia para hacerlo?...no quería hacerlo solo por que si. Pero más que lo meditaba no encontraba una verdadera razón para continuar; más sin embargo...se rindió.

No opuso objeción alguna a la propuesta del Riujin, al contrario, le sonrió como respuesta afirmativa, respuesta que fue tomada con gusto por el joven rey.

Pero, que la había orillado a aceptar pasar las horas con él?. La soledad que vivía en ese planeta, la guerra que ya cubría a toda Gaea, o que a cada momento estaba tan cerca de la muerte y las aterradoras visiones que tenía, en especial en las que Slanzar podía perder la vida...

Eso debía ser, recordar esas escalofriantes escenas que se formaban en su mente le daban miedo, temía perder al único ser humano que se preocupaba por ella en ese inmenso mundo, aun desconocido por ella.

**Si no lo deseas, yo... **

La voz del muchacho la sacó de su transe; lo miro, le besó con pasión, ternura, y también...miedo.

Se entregó a él, se entregó a Van en un beso, en un beso ya le había entregado todo: su corazón, sueños, esperanzas...el cuerpo mismo.

No fue necesario decir nada más, todo estaba dicho, lo único que faltaba...era comenzar a descubrirse mutuamente, Y así fue, Slanzar se despojó de la camisa roja que cubría su pecho y también le quito a Hitomi la camisa ya desabrochada; sus manos siguieron su camino por el cuerpo de la mujer, deteniéndose en el cierre de la falda, bajando con lentitud hasta el final para dejar caer la prenda sobre un montón de paja.

El siguiente en caer fue el pantalón del Riujin y finalmente el resto de la ropa que ambos llevaban, cayó sin remedio alguno, y luego...se miraron, como si ya no supieran que hacer ahora. ¿Cómo saberlo, si jamás lo habían intentado hacer con ninguna otra persona y habían llegado hasta ese punto por mero instinto y deseo.

Y esas sensaciones fueron las que los siguieron guiando. Se fundieron en un abrazo e hicieron que sus labios se encontraran para comenzar poco a poco con su primer encuentro pasional.

Los besos que en un principio fueron tranquilos se volvieron más fuertes, quizás agresivos...desesperación quizás?.

Los muchachos fueron arrodillándose para estar un poco más cerca del piso que sería su lecho por algunas horas; Van separo sus labios de los de Hitomi para recorrer el cuerpo de la chica con ellos. Una vez más, recorrió su cuello, los hombros y al llegar a los senos...se detuvo, solo se quedo mirándolos como si fueran lo más hermoso que existiera en el mundo.

Colocó sus manos con delicadeza sobre los pechos de la chica, los tocaba y estrujaba con extrema lentitud; era la primera vez que veía a una mujer desnuda...simplemente estaba asombrado con tal belleza humana..

Sin embargo, el joven permanecía a la expectativa. Esto avergonzaba a Hitomi quien al sentirse observada de esa manera se sonrojó por la vergüenza de la situación.

Por fin, el rey de Fanelia se dispuso a probar el cuerpo de la chica; besó frenéticamente los senos de la mujer tratando de saciar su sed de ella, sed que experimentó por primera vez cuando la conoció, y hasta ahora podía beber de su cuerpo.

Trató de absorber el sudor que recorría el cuerpo de la chica y que se interponía entre su labios y los dos hermosos pechos que la dama poseía. Pronto, la situación y la excitación hicieron que Van deseara mucho más de la mujer que tenia a su lado.

Rápidamente, el muchacho se dirigió a la vagina de su chica y la probó con desesperación, ese acto tan repentino, placentero y tentador le arranco un gemido de gozo a Kanzaki; la muchacha estaba no solo sorprendida de ver al punto en que le había permitido a Fanel poseerla, sino también temerosa de lo que podía venir después, aunque la excitación la hacía seguir casi inconscientemente.

**Oh, Van!...por favor detente, yo...yo no puedo seguir. **

**No puedo parar aquí, mucho menos cuando tu cuerpo me esta pidiendo que continúe. **

Slanzar le dijo esto mientras introducía dos dedos en el interior de la chica, comprobando y haciéndole notar a Hitomi cuan mojada estaba. El cuerpo no pide razones ni permiso, solo responde a los estímulos de otro cuerpo.

Después de esto, Van volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, exploró con sus labios y lengua la vagina de la chica de la luna fantasma, la cual, se rindió totalmente a las sensaciones que le producían Van Fanel y su cuerpo..

Entrecerró los ojos y aflojo el cuerpo dándose por vencida ante su rey.

¿Que había pasado con Allen, maldita sea ya ni se acordaba de él...que se casara con quien le diera la gana, con Milerna, con Eries...le daba igual. Van logró arrancarla de la realidad y transportarla a un mundo de fantasías y placer, que si bien, no era real del todo...tampoco era falso.

El joven Van sintió como el cuerpo de su compañera se relaja; decidió que el momento de entrar en ella por completo había llegado.

Se reincorporo quedando frente a frente con el rostro de Hitomi, quien pudo notar el brillo en los ojos a veces insensibles de Slanzar...ese brillo la invitaba a culminar con su encuentro sexual.

El faneliano acercó sus labios al oído derecho de Kanzaki, y le susurró:

**Te haré sentir toda una mujer...tan llena de mi. **

Aquel hombre la abrazaba mientras le confesaba esto, rodeándola por la cintura con su brazo izquierdo y sosteniendo su cabeza con el brazo derecho; recostándola sobre la paja del lugar y acercando su pene ya erecto, a más no poder, a la entrada de amor de la mujer.

Deseoso por introducirse completamente en ella, Van hacia un gran esfuerzo por mantener el control de sus sensaciones y no ser brusco, lastimando a Hitomi como consecuencia...solo quería amarla, no hacerle daño.

Con la mitad de su miembro dentro, por consiguiente desvirgándola, la visionaria sintió un pequeño dolor, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hundir su rostro en el hombro de su rey, y derramar un par de lagrimas con las que trataba de hacer salir ese dolor.

El muchacho descendió su ritmo de "ataque" y le dio un beso en la frente a la jovencita, lo cual le hizo ver a la misma que esto no era meramente carnal; Slanzar no solo se apoderaba de su cuerpo...la estaba amando, le estaba haciendo el amor con el alma en ello, y eso la hacia sentirse más suya que nada en los dos mundos.

Slanzar aumentó, tanto el número como la fuerza, de las embestidas al interior del cuerpo de la chica.

Sus cuerpos vibraban y el sudor inundaba ambos seres; y los únicos que presenciaron ese encuentro tanto romántico como pasional y carnal, eran unas cuantas palomas y el Escaflowne de Van.

La última embestida del muchacho lo llevo al fondo del túnel de amor de la chica, ahí, Van y su pene estaban prisioneros, pero felices...irónico¿no?.

Fanel volvió a interceptar los senos de la mujer; duros por la excitación tan alta, los pechos se volvieron más sensibles a los "bocados" que Slanzar les daba, y con esto, su saliva se confundía con el sudor del cuerpo de Kanzaki.

Hitomi sintió algo en su interior, una sensación más fuerte que las que había sentido hasta ahora. ¿Qué era, no sabría explicarlo bien.

Cuando sintió de lleno y con fuerza esa sensación, ese poder...se dio cuenta de que era su primer orgasmo.

Pero¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía: Frío, calor...no sabía, no distinguía, quizás era una mezcla de ambos al igual que una combinación de dolor y placer extremos...el éxtasis mismo, ese punto en que nada es todo, y todo es nada.

Trató de reprimir cualquier expresión de divino gozo, pero no lo logro; un fuerte grito de gloria y pasión escapo de sus labios, el cual fue ahogado por los labios mismos de su rey.

Un poco más calmada, notó como los sexos de ambos, el de ella y el de su acompañante, palpitaban de placer y gozar.

Algo cansada, Hitomi sintió como Van intentaba que su explosión de placer se repitiera las veces que fuera posible. Al indicarle su propio cuerpo que así sería, la chica pudo sentir como hasta la planta de sus pies percibía el placer...todo su cuerpo en si.

Una vez más, la hermosa agonía de pasión volvía al cuerpo de la visionaria, quien con sus piernas, rodeo la espalda de su ángel, descubriendo que en esa posición sentía más placer aun.

Van se sentía satisfecho ya con el solo hecho de ver y sentir a su mujer retorciéndose de amor y placer bajo su cuerpo y entre sus brazos.. claro que esto no era nada comparado con un placer similar al que sintió su acompañante,

Un orgasmo hacia acto de presencia en Van, quien dejo escapar los gemidos de gozo y estos a su vez hacían notar que le costaba trabajo contener tanta excitación, tanto placer...tantas ansias.

No pudiendo más con las sensaciones y sentimientos que se desbordaban, Slanzar descargó un torrente de semen en Hitomi.

**¿Qué es lo que estas sintiendo?. **

**Caliente, muy caliente...y un exquisito placer. **

La copiosa eyaculación del pene de Van inundaba el interior de la chica de la luna fantasma, terminando con sus horas de amor sin barreras.

El rey dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el de su amada, respirando apresurado por la falta de aire y la pérdida de algunas fuerzas.

Una vez con sus cuerpos separados, Fanel desplegó sus alas para cubrir ambos cuerpos desnudos; no había prisa por vestirse.

Hitomi abrió sus ojos esmeralda; se encontraba desnuda sobre el cuerpo, igualmente desnudo, de su Van. ¿Cuántas horas habían pasado desde la culminación de su relación sexual, no lo sabía, pero se sentía cómoda, satisfecha y también... hermosa; Van era el primer hombre que la hacia sentirse tan hermosa.

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos, comenzó a vestirse... no iba a quedarse desnuda lo que restaba del día.

Cuando abrochaba los botones de su saco escolar, se dio cuenta de que Van ya estaba vestido. El joven se acercó a ella y la abrazo con más confianza y libertad que antes; rodeo por detrás su estrecha cintura y coloco su mano izquierda sobre el seno derecho de su mujer, la cual pícaramente le preguntó:

**¿Quién te dijo que podías hacer eso?. **

**Supongo que después de lo de hace rato, tengo derecho...solo espero que nadie más se atreva ****a hacerlo. **

Hitomi reaccionó incrédula ante las palabras que escuchaba y...

**Oh, por favor¿Quién haría algo así?. **

**Que tal Allen...te gusta¿no?. **

Kanzaki se indigno con la "broma" de Van; le plantó la mejor bofetada que jamás le hubieran dado al Riujin y se alejo de ahí.

Las intenciones de Van no eran humillarla o hacerla sentir incomoda, mucho menos lastimarla...pero no sabía como expresarse ahora que ella le pertenecía.

Sin más que poder hacer, se dispuso a seguir afilando la espada de Escaflowne, con la marca de la bofetada de la chica en su mejilla... si que le dolía, más que nada porque había sido su culpa.

Distraído por todo, notó que comenzaba a nublarse.

_""Lo mejor será buscarla"", _-pensó-_ ""Podría mojarse y enfermarse""._

Decidido, el rey de Fanelia salió en la búsqueda de su amante, con la sola idea de encontrarla a salvo y seca.

El, no contaba con que la encontraría acompañada...de Allen.

**Finalizado.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

El fiction esta basado en el capitulo **_19 "Operación: Línea dorada de amor"._**

Y el titulo de este, en un tema musical del anime, ((Cuando Dryden esta con su sirena)): _Perfect World._

Escaflowne, el anime que posee la mejor música. . . . ¿Cómo no hacer un fiction de él?. Si es de mis tiempos.

Como sea, k-chan me comentó que quería leer un verdadero Lemon sobre este anime, y aquí esta.

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo: **

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


End file.
